Love is a song
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: Dean meets an old friend for the past, sparks fly but something is just not right about this situation. DeanxOC I am rating it K plus because their will be no smut or anything like that but a lot of fluff. :)


Love Is Like A Song

A Supernatural Fanfic! Yes I promised a few :)

I don't own any of this except my OC's The song is got dynamite by Demi Lovato

The year was 2003 in Reno Nevada. The air was warm and dry. Dean Winchester was working a case that his dad, John Winchester had assigned him. Dean ran a hand through his short dirt blonde hair as he pulled up at the night club. He was dressed in a black suit, ready with his fake FBI badge in his chest pocket if anyone questioned his 'authority.' He was there to investigate the murders of three women over the past two days. All killed after visiting this club, and all being drained of their blood. Dean of course suspected a vampire was the cause. Where they hiding out at this night club. He could hear the loud music coming from inside. It sounded like the band was finishing up its last set. The smell of beer and velvet hung in the air as Dean opened the trunk of the 67' Impala that he loved dearly. He lifted the latch that revealed his mass gun collection the was under the carpeted secret door. He pulled out a small gun just in case he was going to get into any danger. Dean made sure that the clip was completely full of ammo. He also slipped a knife into his inside jacket pocket that was dipped in deadman's blood.

Dean pushed open the black padded doors and walked into the dimly lit club. He quickly glanced around the room. Any one of these people could be his murderer. A sound from the bar made his head turn quickly. "Come on, Sister.. Let me buy you another drink and you can pay me back later." A heavier man with alcohol staining his breath told the woman next to him before grabbing a hold of her arm. He was dressed in a dirty white undershirt with a sleeveless leather vest and jeans. He had a scruffy brown beard and a black skull bandana on his head. The woman had black hair, in a pixie cut with long bangs that hung at her chin. She was dressed in a black skull shirt that hung off her shoulder and a red pleated plaid skirt. Knee high black boots were laced up with red laces. Spikes decorating her ears. She smiled and put a hand on the mans shoulder. As he tried to pull her closer Dean saw the bartenders facial expression change from disgusted to completely ready for hilarity to insue. Dean was confused until he saw the woman bring the man's face down to her knee and mad a connection hard and then broke the wooden stool that he was sitting on over his back and kicked him with he high heeled boots as she walked toward the other side of the bar. Everyone laughed. Dean couldn't help but huff and hide a smile. Someone jumped up onstage with the mike and explained that the next band would need a half an hour break to set up for their next set. He saw the woman sit down and start talking to the bartender.

Dean walked toward the bar and sat down next to her, "One beer please." Dean said to the bartender. The woman smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Can you get me a Jack Beam, Johnny?" She asked as she smiled to the bartender.

Johnny was an older man who looked old enough to be Dean's father. "Coming right up, Addi." He said sliding a beer into Dean's hands.

She smiled as she looked out at the crowd of people. "Let me pay for that, girl deserves a free drink." He said to the bartender, setting down the money on the counter. Then he turned to the woman. "And I think its a Jack Daniels." He said.

Johnny huffed as he handed the woman her shot. She downed it quickly and popped part of the lemon in her mouth with a smile. "Shows what you know don't it." She said, "Can I get one for this sharply dressed bird here, Johnny." She said. Addy handed him the small shot glass. "Enjoy." She said taking hers.

Dean laughed. He downed his drink but was not expecting it at all. The mix of Jack Daniels and Jim Beam with lemon and sprite caught him completely off guard. He started coughing. Addy laughed as she patted him on the back. "I'm good." He said. He said trying to regain his composure.

Johnny laughed as he walked toward another customer. "I'm sure." she said turning back towar the bar. "So agent Dean Weston, huh?" She said knowingly.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he turned around and saw her with his fake badge in her hand. He went immediately for his pocket. "How did you..?" He asked. "You know its illegal to search through a Federal Agent's pockets and person items." He said sternly.

Addi smilled. "I'm sure you could just lock me away forever." She said handing back the badge. "If you were a real agent." She said getting another shot.

Dean looked at her amazed. "What makes you think its fake." he said. He has been using that badge but changing the name for the past two years, what did she catch that the police didn't.

Addi downed her drink before looking at him. "Your reaction for one." She said popping the small piece of lemon into her mouth. "And you misspelled federal." She said. Dean looked down nervously at his fake badge. Addi laughed. "I was kidding but thank you for proving my point even further."

Dean huffed as he put the badge back in its rightful place. "Hey Addi," Johnny said drying out a large cup. Addi's head popped up as he gestured toward the stage.

She nodded and stood up. She turned toward Dean. "Oh and by the way." She said grabbing the money and putting it in her pocket. "Thanks for the drink, but I get it for free." she said smiling and walking away.

He huffed. Just lost 20 bucks to that little lady. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd. He looked toward the bartender. "Who was that?" He asked. Something about her...he couldn't put his finger on it.

Johnny looked at him and walked over. "That, was the little firework, Addison Stacy." He said. "What is with the suit there pal?" He asked.

Dean cleared his throat, almost forgetting what he had came in for. He whipped out his badge, hoping to God that Johnny had not over heard Addi and his conversation. "Special Agent Dean Weston." He said with a half smile. "I am here about the murders of those three girls. Angel Hansen worked here didn't she?" He said.

Johnny sighed. "Yeah, she and Addi had become pretty good friends, sorry about what happened to her. She use to work backstage.

Dean thought for a moment when he heard loud feedback coming from the mic causing his attention to turn toward the stage. Everyone made their judgments loudly. The boy working the mike apologized as he set up the stand. Addi hugged him before he walked off stage.

Dean felt a smile cross his lips as the bright light hit the stage and hitting Addi with a beautiful red and blue hue of shading. She tapped the mic with a smile making sure it was on. "Hey guys." She said with a smile and the whole bar whooped in cheer. Addi was obviously the class favorite. Her smile grew wider as her amazing brown eyes landed on Dean. "Here's a song to all you hopefuls out there." She said as she nodded toward her guitatist, who started to play. It sounded like it was going to be good.

Dean couldn't help but look at astonishment at the stage. "There is no way." He said. Dean heard Johnny chuckle behind him. The drummer soon joined in giving the song a back bone. Addi was smiling and nodding her head along. Dean started tapping his feet to the beat.

"I, can't take your hand and...lead you to the water." She sang. Dean's eyes grew wide. What, how. He thought at the sound of her voice. How was she still playing here with a voice like that. "I, can make you feel what you don't feel, but you know you wanna..." She sang. Addi was a hit. Most of the bar was on their feet cheering for her, Dean smiled, she loved it. Not the people or even the cheers, she loved the feeling of being on stage, singing her heart out and not caring who listened. "Find out, how to crack me, log in, try to hack me." She was getting lost in her music and her smile grew wider and wider. She paused and grabbed the mic from the stand and walked around the stage as she sang. "Underneath the surface, there's so much you need to know. And you might feel like you're drowning, but that's what I need to let go!" She sang. The music grew louder as she jumped off the two foot stage and into the crowd as people cheered. "Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you might just need dynamite!" She sang as the music grew in intensity. "Tell me what you got to break down the walls, Kick senseless, my defenses!" She sang as she danced toward the bar with the mic. She grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulder and stepped onto the bar. Dean laughed at her courage and how just plain out awesome this was. "Tell me what you're gonna do, I need you to light the fuse." She sang softer then up to full volume. "Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you just might need dynamite!" Fading out she sang, "Got Dynamite? Got Dynamite?"

Men hollered and screamed. She went back to the beginning speed and sound with the next verse. "I, can't paint this picture, just so you can hang it. I can't wait for you to understand, if you just don't get it." She sang, kicking drinks off the bar with her shoes. Dean wondered how the hell she was keeping her balance in those heels. "Find out, how to crack me, log in, try to hack me." She sang. The music began to pick up again and Addi leaned down and grabbed a glass and took a shot. "Underneath the surface, there's so much you need to know. And you may feel like you're drowning, but that's what I need..." The music was at full sound once again. "To let go! Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you might just need dynamite. Tell me what you got to break down the walls, kick senseless, my defenses." Addi's words slowed but not the music. "Tell me what you're gonna do, I need you to light the fuse." Then sped up again. Tell me what you got to break down the walls! You just might need dynamite!"

The music slowed down as she sat at the edge of the bar next to a man who had been eyeballing her the whole time. Dean couldn't help but feel jealous. "When the walls come crashing down, I hope you're standing in front of me." She sang softly. "Where my past lies all around, 'cause all you need to save me, is to intervene." She said passing a quick glance at Dean "And make the walls come crashing down."

Addi suddenly reached up and grabbed the hat on the mans head and dragged it over his head. "Got, got dynamite!" She sang as she stood and the music grew louder as she jumped off the stage. She jumped back up on the stage and looked at Dean. "Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you just might need dynamite!" She sang. Dean laughed at the strange scene. "Tell me what you got to break down the walls, kick senseless, my defenses!" She slowed again. "Tell me what you're gonna do, I need you to light the fuse." But she finished strong and never broke eye contact with Dean. "Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you just might need dynamite!" She sang loudly. "Got dynamite?" She held the note and threw her arm up in the air as the song ended. 

She smiled as she jumped off the stage and started walking toward the bar. The crowd cheered as did Dean who stood up and clapped for her. "Man! Where in the hell did that come from?" He asked when she finally reached the bar.

Addi waved her hand as Johnny poured her a shot and told her good job. "Thanks, glad you liked it." She said with a smile. "So is, uh, Dean your real name or... what there bud." She said with a sly smile.

Dean sighed. "Maybe you should be a detective." He said with a chuckle. "Its Dean Winchester." He said with a smile as he shook her hand.

A light went off in her head. "Oh my god! Like John Winchester, oh you must be here about the murders." She said with a smile. "I suspect vampires myself." She said ordering a beer.

Dean nearly choked on his own beer. "How do you know my dad?" He said quickly, was this the vampire just toying with him?

Addi gave him a look. She reached her hand in the collar of her shirt and pulled out a charm covered necklace. It was decorated with a cross, a pentagram, a devils trap, and many other signs of a hunter. "It was actually a gift from your dad. He was friends with my dad... you know before he died going after that damn yellow eyed demon." She said taking another sip of her beer.

Oh God, Dean thought. He remembered going to the funeral when he was nine. The sky was dark as rain fell onto the burning body as he and his father stood by. Sam had been asleep in the car, Dean remembered a girl with long brown curls in a ribbon crying into someones arms. "Thomas Stacy." He said with sadness. "I'm sorry to have to bring up such a horrible memory but I am here on a job, I need to know about your friend Angel." He said with that getting to business look on his face.

Addi sighed. "Angel worked as a bartender when my band and I came traveling into town. I had just had an awful breakup with my ex and I needed a beer. I got shitfaced and ended up singing karaoke all night. She convinced me to sing here." She smiled and wiped a tear from her face as she laughed. "That night though," She said gravely. "She seemed...different. Not like demon possession or anything, she seemed scared someone was watching her every move." Addi said taking another drink from her beer.

"Vampires..." He said. Maybe this sick bastard wanted them to feel scared before he moved in on the girls.

Addi nodded. "That's what I would say." She looked around. "So... where's Sean?" she asked hoping she got his name right.

Dean laughed. "Sam." He said correcting her. "He...uhh, doesn't hunt anymore." He said scratching the side of his face.

Addi again nodded. "That is one thing that my father always said. That boy is going to grow up to be just like his father. They are gonna be at each others throats for the rest of their miserable lives." She said imitating her dad's voice. She giggled slightly.

Dean huffed. "Yeah, thats one word for it." he glanced over at Addi.

Addi caught his eyes. "What?" She said, her voice dripping with sass.

Dean put his hands up in a surrender sort of way. "Nothing, it's just... you don't remind me of that little girl with a black ribbon in her hair at all." He said looked over the woman sitting next to him. She had grown up well.

Addi laughed. "Addison Stacy, the little girl with a dead father and no mother. Gets kinda hard on you." She said. "I wasn't the most popular girl at school, I figured, they treat me like a freak, might as well make them fear me to." She said with a smile.

Dean laughed as he ordered another round.

A few, well more like a lot, shots later they were both sitting at the bar laughing at each others awful pickup lines that they had ever used. "Okay, okay" Addi said laughing. "You're turn." She said expectingly.

Dean laughed. "Alright, this one is a crowd favorite." he said trying to regain his composure. "So, our last night on earth... got any plans." he said with a drunken sexy look on his face.

Addi couldn't keep a straight face and burst into laughter. "Oh god, how many girls have you used that on?" She asked with a laughed.

Dean laughed. "None that ever called me out on it." He said taking another shot. "Okay you made fun of mine now yours." He said with a smile.

Addi smiled and took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. She looked at Dean with her beautiful green eyes as she moved some of her hair in a sexy way that made Dean catch his breath. She looked at him with a slight pout. "I'm lost and can't find my hotel, can I come home with you?" She asked seductively.

Dean half wanted to answer her. Of course he would have said yes. I mean she was absolutely beautiful. She started to laugh at her own joke, her laugh made Dean forget about everything, about where he was, what he was suppose to do, what his mission had been. All that mattered was that he was with her and he wasn't sure why. She leaned forward and almost fell off her stool and put a hand on his leg. She stopped laughing and looked up at Dean. He smiled at her but it faded away as he looked into her eyes. Addi gazed at Dean, she remembered having the biggest crush on him when she was younger, when they first met. Dean moved her hair from her face as the both leaned forward and pressed their lips together.


End file.
